


The Sole Sahrian Librarian

by Hino



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post Game, Some little indulgent stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: The Sahrian Union’s library only had one librarian.





	The Sole Sahrian Librarian

The Sahrian Union’s library only had one librarian. 

 

On the night of The Scribe’s Return, Lendel had tried to fight back against the masses, but their sheer number, accompanied by the lack of support, led to his ultimate failure. The Commonwealth of Sahr was overthrown, and within the next year, The Sahrian Union came to power. It had left him without anywhere to go, seeing as with the collapse of the Commonwealth, came the loss of his government standing.

The Literacy Ban was lifted mere days after the Commonwealth was dismantled, and the makeshift government that would soon become the basis for the entire governing system of The Sahrian Empire started to create little pockets of literacy based education, in hopes of educating the masses and helping the citizens decide where they wanted to take their country, using the facts of the past to guide them. Lendel, in some stubborn attempt for power and relevance, was among these people, taking to English just as well as he took to the Rites.

 

Surprisingly, Lendel was a natural. The words sat on his tongue well, and the jumble of letters that made up the language were easy to decipher. He was even among those who began to transcribe Sahrian, making two different versions of the written word. Those who were learning alongside him struggled to maintain the two languages, both spoken and written, but they stuck to the former constable’s mind, cementing themselves there just as well as the old Commonwealth laws.

Even as the months passed, Lendel’s abilities did not falter. While some of the others who had learnt beside him now stepped down, happy with their mediocre English and Literacy skills, Lendel pushed on, finding himself among those who had learned the language before the ban. They welcomed him with open arms, and under their tutelage, he found himself learning more than he could have ever dreamed. He flourished with their guidance, and part of him wished he’d caved and become involved with literacy earlier.

Volfred had been the one to approach the elite group of the most literate minds in the Sahrian Union and propose they run the library. Lendel had scraped in at the bottom of the list, but he’d made it, and entering that building filled with books made him grin as wide as he had when he’d entered the Shimmer-Pool. He’d been quick to catalogue them, and even quicker to arrange, and as some of the other librarians filtered away to do other jobs like becoming authors or teachers, Lendel persisted.

 

It was when the librarian numbers began to dwindle that problems arose. Lendel was a control freak, and having others within the place changing things to suit their own personal styles did not sit well with the former Constable. He was quick to anger, and one after another, other librarians walked out, leaving more work for Lendel to handle. More came in to replace those who left, but Lendel’s rough structure and inability to bend to new suggestions led to them leaving too.

This meant Lendel was the only librarian to work in the official Sahrian Union Library. There was mountains of work piled up for him to do, and often the lights would be on late into the night as the ex-Constable rearranged shelves and transcribed near-illegible pages of chicken scratch, building the library up to something that even the Eight Scribes themselves would honour.

Everyone was impressed with the work that Lendel poured into the place, and often they tried to help, only to have him shut them down. He was overworked, but he liked it that way. It meant any failures were on his own terms, and he used it as a way to fix himself in ways the Downside hadn’t, teaching himself how to communicate with others, albeit poorly and with a blunt tone, and to keep himself organized and truthful. It was something to fill his days, and those who visited could see Lendel change from the bitter man he was to something better.

He was still angry, no doubt about that. He tolerated nothing above a whisper in his library, and any out of place book would result in him storming off in a huff, but now he helped people find what they were looking for, translated phrases for those who asked, and even wrote custom reports for anyone in search of specific information. Some people chalked this up to the new janitor who worked there, but others were sure there was more to it.

 

The Sahrian Union’s library only had one librarian.   
And he was damn good at his job.


End file.
